Último beso de nieve
by Emile Saint-Claire
Summary: Pequeña historia en el invierno. Dramione.


**I**

**"Recuerdos al amanecer"**

Los pasillos vacíos, silenciosos. La nieve entrando por las ventanas entreabiertas y la castaña dormida al final del corredor. Por los cristales se vislumbraba un amanecer gris, casi muerto entre las nubes.

Por entre las pestañas de la chica la nieve blanca se derrite, los párpados agitados, Hermione Granger volviendo a la vida. Abrió los ojos lento, cansadamente y vio el pasillo sin vida, los restos acuosos de nieve en los recovecos de las piedras y los recuerdos girando a su alrededor. Sus ojos sin vida, antes brillantes, ahora casi transparentes tras las pupilas miel.

Casi automáticamente, mecánicamente se levanta sacudiéndose la escarcha y el frío de la ropa, únicos compañeros en la pasada noche, ebria de lágrimas, muerta en dolor. Le cuesta mantener el equilibrio, amenaza con caer. Se desliza por los corredores cada vez más llenos de gente, algunos la saludan, ella muda y casi inmóvil. Horas se pierde entre los pasillos, horas se alejó de los recuerdos y del dolor, impregnado en su hábil memoria. No se acerca al Gran Comedor, tan sólo vagó, frágil y titiritante, llorando a ratos, gritando a momentos, el corazón casi inmóvil, latiendo por costumbre, para repararse solo.

Salió a los jardines bañados de blanco, poca gente, los árboles movidos por el viento frío. Sus pies moviéndose sin orden, internándose entre el bosque, más lejos, más lento, más dolor, más lejos. Un paso, una lágrima rueda por su mejilla. Más lejos, más lento, la castaña se mueve sin orden, sin ver a dónde, los ojos sin color. Los recuerdos tomando forma de hada, danzando a su alrededor, alborotándole los rizos. Camina más, más, más, hasta que sus pies se desvanezcan de tanto andar. Hermione, a ratos humana, a ratos mariposa negra, transparente.

Vuela, más rápido, agita las alas, huye del olor, de la sensación, huye para siempre del recuerdo. Huye lejos, muere lejos, muere sola, ahogada en recuerdos, en sensaciones atrapadas, de besos, de caricias perdidas. Llega entonces a un pequeño claro, donde un lago helado. Se deja caer sobre un pino cercano, abraza sus piernas, el frío le cala los huesos, el viento le remueve la capa ligera y se le cuela entre la ropa. Le duele el cuerpo, le arde la piel donde él la beso, le duelen las caricias.

Cierra los ojos sin luz, se oprime más contra ella misma, no puede evitar llorar. Espera la muerte y piensa, tan sólo una palabra grabada para siempre en su memoria:

"Draco, Draco, Draco…"

**II**

**"Cuidado, Granger… (Primer encuentro)"**

Entonces la música vuelve a empezar. Entonces me paro y entonces me marcho. Unos adioses y una sonrisa de despedida a Harry y Ginny. Una última mirada al Baile. A fuera del Gran Comedor algunas parejas, me alejo sin mirar. Las llamas se encienden a mi paso, el vestido silba al rozar con el suelo de piedra. Algunas personas más en los corredores.

-Granger…- dice una voz a mis espaldas.

Volteo tan rápido, la oscuridad tras de mí, una figura se mueve. Saco la varita.

-¿¡Quién!- grito con miedo.

-¿Tanto miedo me tienes?-

Se muestra vestido de gala, el cabello rubio, reluciente y elegante. Draco Malfoy surge de entre las sombras. Intento ocultar el asombro tras ese antifaz de ira.

-Malfoy…- empiezo .

-¿Si?-

-Nada- digo fríamente .

-¿Nada?

-¿¡Quieres algo! – grito.

-Nada de ti, gracias-

- Idiota-

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Granger…-

Me acerco a él, rápido. Las miradas cruzadas, la boca lista para la ofensiva, un palmo de distancia, su respiración en mi rostro. Alzo la mano rápida y una mano más rápida, fría cual hielo, me detiene.

-Cuidado, Granger…-

-¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!-

Se acercó aún más. Mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca, al sentir su pecho respirando a la par del mío. Su helada mano me acaricia la mejilla, tiemblo y él se va, se pierde, de nuevo en la oscuridad.

De lejos, como un rumor, alcanzo a oír, a adivinar su pensamiento.

"Quizás sí quiero algo de ti…"

Tiemblo y ahora yo me pierdo entre las sombras, en la oscuridad…

**III**

**"Más rápido, Deseo"**

Más rápido, Deseo. El caballo corre más rápido, lo siento volar, los pinos pasan rápidos, casi invisibles. Más rápido, Deseo. La nieve se resbala de mi capa ondeando al viento, el caballo jadea, parece detenerse, bajar la velocidad. No. Suelto más la rienda y muevo las piernas. El caballo no se detiene, tenemos que llegar a tiempo. ¿A tiempo de qué?

Ella ya está cerca. Pero no, Hermione, no me abandones cuando ya estoy tan cerca. Todo fue mentira, fue mentira la mentira, en el fondo lo sabes, conoces la situación, sabes que lo nuestro peligraba, esta maldita guerra. No creas lo que dije esa noche, no creas nada. Corre, Deseo, corre por los nevados senderos, corre tras las mariposas, corre más rápido, más rápido. Ella está cerca, la siento, siento apagarse su corazón, siento el viento helado que la golpea sin piedad.

Sabes la verdad, no fue sólo algo vació. Me enseñaste a querer, a amar, Hermione, no olvides eso, no dejes que la obligada mentira te cierre los ojos, mentí por la necesidad de salvar nuestras vidas, sólo por eso, olvida la mentira. Ya voy, corre, corre, Deseo. No me odies, amor, no ahora, mátame pero no me odies así.

El crujido del hielo al resquebrajarse, corre más rápido. El lago se cuartea bajo nosotros, un poco de agua me golpea la cara, parecen mil cuchillos. Más rápido. Por donde un segundo antes pasamos, ahora el agua lo cubre todo, es agua oscura. Veo tu bufanda atorada en las ramas de un pino cercano, llego rápido ahí. Bajo, tomo la bufanda, aún caliente, signos de que estuviste ahí: huellas de pasos. El lago. Me acerco, hundo los pies, helado, un brillo a lo lejos en el agua, siento tu último latido y camino más, me hundo en el agua helada y, sigue nevando…

**IV**

**"Viento frío (Último encuentro)"**

_1/Diciembre_

Una sombra se mueve entre los árboles, la varita lista, la nieve cayendo. La chica se estremece al viento frío, los ojos llorosos. Un crujir de hojas, la sombra.

-Hermione…- dice la sombra.

-¿Draco?- responde la chica.

Las figuras corren a abrazarse, las respiraciones agitadas. Los labios unidos, los corazones galopantes, el viento corre, helado. Los recuerdos giran en el viento, las lágrimas se confunden con los besos…

-¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos así?- pregunta la castaña, sus manos unidas

-Hasta que termine la guerra-

-¿Y si no termina?-

* * *

><p><em>14Diciembre_

La cabaña de Hagrid se vislumbra a lo lejos, todo blanco, blanco de nieve.

-¿Entonces todo fue una mentira?- solloza ella

- Sí-

La sombra se va, huye lejos, quizás para siempre. El viento corre, congela las lágrimas de la castaña antes de que caigan al césped. Empieza a nevar, fantasmas blancos empiezan a caer, siente frío por primera vez en ese letal invierno. Intenta gritar, su voz se pierde antes de salir de su boca, solloza, se deja caer en el césped húmedo, acuoso, con restos de nieve pasada, sus lágrimas frías corren por sus mejillas, se pierden en su ropa, caen sobre la nieve. Sus piernas no responden, ella sólo quiere ir al castillo, a morir ahogada de lágrimas en uno de los pasillos…

**V**

**"Último beso"**

Sobre la base de un pino nevado, la castaña apenas de mueve. Su mente está en blanco, ya no siente nada. Sólo espera el final, el trágico desenlace, pero ¿habrá final?, ¿habrá trágico desenlace?, ¿o estará resignada a morir ahí, sola? El viento frió, helado la golpea sin piedad, parecen las manos de Draco acariciándola. Suspira, llora. Entonces se levanta, sus ojos blancos, ya no piensa. Camina en línea recta, sus pies pasan de la nieve al hielo. Se para sobre el hielo, cruje. Se deja caer, el hielo se rompe, su cuerpo entre el agua helada. Tan fría el agua, la castaña apenas se mueve, no puede no moverse, no quiere moverse.

El final, el trágico desenlace, piensa, éste es. El agua es oscura cual noche de invierno, es helada cual mirada tuya, es mortal cual fogoso beso, es cálida cual fría caricia. Está perdida, la castaña firmó la setencia, se hunde ahora en el hielo líquido, aún no puede escapar de la sensación. Aún te ama, aún te llora, por ti se hunde, por ti se muere, con un beso quizás reviva, con otro quizás no vuelve.

Un caballo relincha cerca: ya llegó. Las pisadas, el dolor en el pecho, la castaña los vislumbra tras el espejo de agua, pero ya es tarde, ya no puede salir. Él se sumerge, la ve de lejos. Su mirada, Hermione, aún en el agua logras ver un poco de esa mirada gris, fría, quemante.

Pero entonces, todo se nubla Hermione, entre el beso y la muerte tu alma suspendida, Draco en tus labios y la muerte nadando junto a ellos, es el último beso, el único que importa, el último que te da, es mentira la mentira, lo sabes ahora, es el último beso que te da y piensas, sabe a nieve, es tan frío, las miradas entrecruzadas por siempre en ese último beso, ese último beso que sabe a frío…


End file.
